Hybrid
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Neku always wants to escape the asylum like place he lives at...but he can't because he isn't really a human per say. He's part cat-neko-and was created in this lab and will probably die in it as well. Unless he can escape. Then one day he gets a new roommate who has wings and he wonders what can happen now.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Please let it be long, please please please~

-LINE-

I swish my tail a bit, flattening my ears to my head glaring at my white walls. This place is the trap, a prison which I have never seen the outside world, just glimpses.**They** created me here, and most likely I'll die here as well. Flickering my eyes I zoom in on my hidden door as it opens.

"Subject 479 meet subject 136." And a boy is shoved in as they quickly shut the door behind him. He falls to the floor, kneeling hard on them. Actually he doesn't look that bad, then in a flash I see his eyes, and a set of white glittering wings pop out of his back unfluttering from there.

I'm astonished...so a human and bird hybrid? He...he looks like an angel so beautiful, then I blush at my thoughts. That's ridiculous to think Neku.

"Thank you." A light whisper comes through the room making my stomach drop and my heart start to thump. What the hell, I think bristling slightly. My tail whips itself back and forth as I decide to make it apparent that I don't care that he is in here.

"For what?" I scoff out, pulling at my cat ear slightly. At least they look like my hair color, a bright orange, so yeah it's not fake...at least sort of.

A smirk plays oh his lips and he gets up dusting off his customary white attire. Real original huh? White, white, fucking white! I want to paint the world other colors, not be here and poked and prodded for my life. "For your thoughts." He laughs, walking closer. "So what do they feel like, your feline part?"

My thoughts, what the fuck? "I feel tired most of the time and like I want to tear things up and what about you bird brain? Feel like pecking?" I lift my right side of my face playing off a cheshire cat like grin. Room mating with him might not be so bad.

"Why yes I do feel like pecking, just probably not what you think of with birds." He grins, sitting on his bed opposite of mine. I see one of his downy feathers fall off as he sits, and I feel like swatting at it as it comes closer. No I need to stop that...but I just wanna hit it, pwease?

And what the heck does he mean? So there are different pecking or something, staring at the feather I watch as it still gets closer. Just a little more!

"Oh man your thoughts are so cute~" He laughs, getting up and making the feather move too. Noooooo! I jump out, to catch it, my face filled with mischievous looks. There got it, yeah! Holding it in my hands I notice then that I'm sort of, trapped. He has his arms around me and holding me to the wall, smirking down at me.

Damn he is taller than, at least not that much. Somehow my tail goes between my legs. No I am not scared-just weary you see. "Hey why you so close?"

"You actually have a very nice smell even if you had to grow up here." He chooes, rubbing at my ear. Flickering it away from his hand I get a little sneezey and almost sneeze in his face.

"Ahh ha sorry, but don't touch me." And I sneeze again, twitching my nose a little I can't stand people touching me. This is annoying and I glare up at him trying to get him to move. "What should I call you anyway? Subject 136 forever?"

He pauses, then lets me move, his wings staying by his sides. Quickly I run back to my bed and hide my feather. "Call me Joshua if you want little Nekky." Joshua laughs, pulling at his hair a little, curling it around a finger. "And don't you ever want to leave here?" Josh asks all seriously standing in front of me.

"Of course I hate this place, one day they might just kill me, you know?" I say avoiding my eyes from his, rubbing at my arm. The one that they have stuck me with lots of needles and shyt, and yes it hurt a lot.

"Hey," He says, bending down to whisper in my ear. "Want to come with me then?"

My body freezes, and I slowly let hope invade my mind. Nodding my head I look into his eyes and reply. "Yes, but how though?"

"Just stay near me, and go with my whims Neku." Joshua chuckles, then pins me on my bed as his lips come over mine. What the hell is he doing, I wonder as my eyes droop. This is called kissing isn't it, and my hands reach out to push him off, but I over shoot and hit his wings. They are so soft, and strong, and I run my hands over the multiples of feathers and sort of give in a bit.

My eyes pop open though when he moves his body over mine and I feel a diffident budge like thing poke at me. Throwing him off of me and my bed, I hiss down at him on the floor clutching the sides of my mattress. "You better have something in your pocket or you will be hurting there soon. And on another note, don't pull that type of stuff on me, EVER!" Rolling back over in my bed I cuddle my arms around me and my tail up to me. I can't believe I did that, ugh!

Turning my ears a little, I hear the springs in the other bed creak, before I relax a little. Well might as well sleep now, and wait to see what happens tomorrow. My eyes shut and I try and not let it faze me that Joshua is probably staring at me as I sleep. I twitch and how the hell did he know my name?

"I can read minds of course silly~" Joshua giggles. Oh...glob.


	2. Chapter 2

A. N.

Next part I wonder how long this will be~

-LINE-

Waking up a yawn comes swiftly out of my mouth, and I look around, catching the burning white lights above me. Guess they want us up now, oh well another day in this horrible place.

White, how I hate that color. I stretch feeling my arms pop a little then I look at the slightly hidden form of my new roommate. Joshua…I just want to sneer at him, will he leave me alone today?

I see him sleeping facing toward me, and then I see one of his bright violet eyes pop open and I almost have a heart attack from the suddenness of it. "Good morning dear." He grins at me, lifting his arms and his wings reaching out with them. Those wings are so beautiful…but white, white eck.

"Oh I can change the color of them Nekky. Want them blue, purple, orange, and everything in between." As he says each different color his wings seem to morph into said color leaving me a little boggled. That is so cool why don't they stay like that? "But if they fall off while in color they stay that way, you see?"

Reaching back Josh plucks a rainbow feather off of his back. Getting off of his bed he comes over and leans against the wall as I sit down in my WHITE covers.

My hands come up to catch it as it falls down from his now open fingers. It feels so soft and I clutch it before it gets away. "…thanks." I mutter, smiling genuinely at him. He would never know how happy this was making me.

"Why Neku you are very welcome." Then Joshua silently moves over me, taking a light kiss from my mouth before I know what he's doing.

My lips feel all tingly, and I just stare at him slightly. "Why-"

I hear the door to our room start to open and I tense up and push Joshua aside so I can try and run out as it opens. Barely I hear him fall but my whole focus is on the door right now as it suddenly bangs open. Evading the arms, that seem to know I'm coming for them, I try to keep running down the hall, through the doors or a window. One of them has a pole leash thing like you would find with a dog catch.

I can't avoid it and it is pulled over my head squeezing at my neck causing me to stop in fear of possible choking. "Good kitty you're going to have fun today." The idiot says and I respond with hissing. This fellow doesn't deserve my words.

"Oh come now kitty, don't want your hair gone again do you?" And I feel him glide his hand up my back and tug at my hair. Tears gather at my eyes but I don't shed them, as he keeps a grip on my head.

Looking out of the corner of my eye as I'm pushed to the ground I see Josh seem to come out gliding, the uniformed men not even touching him. The man lets go of me as Joshua comes up next to me. "Dear don't be so aggressive, it's not like you will be able to escape anytime…" Then he bends down, lifting my chin as possibly all the uniforms watch. In a whisper he continues his last statement in more of a whisper. "…at least not until I can figure out how."

He leaves with the same people, even if they aren't really people, lead him on to where he was possibly being experimented on. Once again his wings were white but I still have that rainbow one he gave me.

My tail is yanked and I realized that I'm still in this place not my own…torture not so sweet to me. As I'm dragged I morph into a semi-conscience existence barely listening to the world around me, not like I want to any way…

-LINE-

A.N.

Wow continuing the idea of one of my one shots, I really do enjoy the idea let's see what happens, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Yeah! Adding more to it, I'm so happy. Adding characters making a plot, so lovely isn't it?

-LINE-

"Solve the question radian."

"2,965,448." I say with barely a sweat. My head is like a huge computer at times solving the most extreme and frustrating questions with just a glance. I hate who they have made me.

"Soh cah toa." A pen is clicked and the man writes something down, licking his lips causing me to start shivering in my restraints. This man is so detestable, and if the chick in the corner wasn't here I bet he would just go ahead and have raped me by now. Those lecherous yellow eyes of his have me frightened a little inside; but I mustn't show him that.

A slight negative cough comes from her and she clicks her heels as she comes over. "Now for some language development, 479. How do you say freedom in German."

"I don't know." I say back, frowning at her choice of word.

"Auf Deutsch." She says testily staring me down.

"Ich weiss nicht! Ich habe freiheit nicht!" And I claw at the restraints, wanting to kick her and get out. Did I mention that my whole mind is programmed with lots of languages? Those swinehunds.

Another click of a pen and then another person walks in, those shades of his oh so familiar as always. I know tucked deep in his lab coat he must have those long needles that will be ready to dig once again into my arms…so painful that it is.

-LINE-

Feeling exhausted I thump my ass down on a bench, running my arms up and over my eyes. The questions were stupid and pointless today, and those needles so painful. What's the point of them anyway?

"Neku aren't you going to come eat?" And I see my former roommate pass by close. Shiki was, well is such a beautiful person but has followed the scientists too long and is right under their thumb if only she could see that.

She is a hybrid of a fox, but has shifting powers and can choose any shape or form to become. I wish one day she would realize her real face is the best but until then I will have to guess who Shiki is today.

I think of her as one of my friends, my only friend at times. They gave us a room together on the terms of us having to try and impregnate each other but I never would want to do that, so they moved her. Actually I haven't had a roommate in quite a while. Why Joshua now?

"No I want to sit here for a while Shiki. Today wasn't so nice…" I respond touching my slightly orange spiked hair.

"Okay Neku, I'll see you in a while then?" Shiki grins following behind some dog hybrids while I think here…Am I…the only one who wants to escape this dreadful place? Everything is a lie can't anybody else see that? Clutching my head in my hands I feeling the beginnings of tears gathering at my eyes and I rub at them wanting them to go away.

"Neku…" A new voice says, and my tail straightens out some, as I look up into the face of my roommate. His wings are tucked in on his sides this time, and I decide to stand up from the bench and try to walk away.

"Neku, wait." Joshua's hand wraps around my wrist and a new feeling seems to come coursing through me enough that I let out a whimper like noise and stop in my tracks.

My eyes shut but I quickly blink them back open and take my arm back from him. "What?" I ask testily, my tail twitching from the stress I'm feeling.

"You just…Neku you can tell me what's wrong. Come here okay?" Then he lets his arms widen enough for somebody to fit in them for a hug maybe. I'm so tempted to run over and let him hold me so I can brush my fingertips over his feathers, then I realize everybody can watch us here and why the hell would I even want to do that anyway?

"I can't Josh. Don't-don't do things like that here." I say as my cheeks start to redden.

"But you can Neku. Come here, let's give everybody a show, hmm?" Then Josh pulls me in closer, holding my hips up against his, as he seals our lips together. I have to keep my chin angled higher to receive him, damn why do I have to be shorter? All of the thoughts I had been facing before are wiped clean from my head as his lips mold against mine, widening my mouth some.

His tongue seems to trace the outline of my lips and I open them even more to let him in. This is so nice, I'm not allowed such pleasurable moments like this one. Then it seems to come crashing down all around me when Joshua is pulled from me, causing me to gasp a little at the suddenness.

My arms are taken from me as well, a sharp twist as somebody holds my arms behind me. "136 you already know you shouldn't do things of that behavior here-wait till you're in the bedroom." Then the doctor looks over at me and I have tremor like shivers make its way up my back. "And 479," He comes over to touch my ear causing it to flick away from his touch. "You're coming with me."

Fear gripes at my throat and body as I'm dragged away. Catching one last glance at Josh I see fear and lots of other emotions seem to come over his face. What does he fear? Fear because he got me caught, or what they are going to do to me? I watch his face still wondering as I'm lead away then knocked out.

-LINE-

A.N.

Whoop, yes got another one, gosh I'm liking this story~ I've got the next chapter getting all written up as you look at this one, and gammit, I'm happy. I suck at chaptered fics so much, and ohhh thank you for either, faving, REVIEWING, or following, it is really awesome, thank you.


End file.
